


幻术与故事

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 洛基&维里蒂，朋友关系，片段灭文谁能想到0202年我还在复吸AoA
Relationships: Loki (Agent of Asgard) & Verity Willis
Kudos: 2





	幻术与故事

“你不是还有个称号是魔法大师？”维里蒂看着他，洛基只是微笑着回望。

“哦，你不是。”维里蒂确认道，语气里流露出一点点同情。这点分量的同情还可堪忍受，如果是来自朋友的话。“可是神盾官方上的资料说你擅长魔法？”

“地球和阿斯加德一样对魔法不是很了解，所以没有评价量表。”洛基解释道，“举个例子，猩红女巫的魔法是来自现实宝石的以太能量，她能操纵现实；奇异博士的魔法来自各个空间和时间宝石，他能操纵时空；这些都是大维度的魔法，基本上没有衡量的天花板。我擅长的是幻术，这是魔法里面比较小的一个分支，而且不像现实魔法和时空魔法，它并没有真正改变什么东西。”洛基平铺直叙道。在维里蒂面前实在没有什么遮掩的必要，她能看破所有谎言，自然也知道他是个怎样的人。不像在阿斯加德人面前……尽管魔法是个被他们所敬而远之的东西，但是“洛基会魔法”这件事是一片自尊的面纱。不过他还是略带得意地添了一句：“幻术本身是个很有限的法术，发挥全看个人想象力。”

“哇哦……怪不得你的打法看上去都很……即兴。”维里蒂中肯地说。

“这叫出其不意。”洛基指出。

“那……为什么你没有去学……嗯，比较高深的魔法？”维里蒂还是忍不住问。

“首先，那些魔法典籍在阿斯加德是禁书。是啦，”洛基摆摆手，“要是我想学禁书也拦不住我。问题是，那会儿我和阿斯加德其他小孩一样，大部分时间必须花在训练场上。学幻术这种小法术就像个兴趣爱好，还可以时不时吓人一跳。但是从头学大维度魔法需要很长、很长时间，而且需要把所有心思都放在魔法上。我没有那个条件。”洛基想了想，觉得不知道为什么对维里蒂说也无妨，反正这个人类女孩儿一直和他站在一边的。“再说，我学魔法的目的其实是炫耀一把，不然和那些吃激素长大的虎背熊腰的阿斯加德人打架我没有什么胜算。专门去学大维度魔法，我也没有耐心。真的打起架来，还是小时候在训练场上学到的贴身近战捅刀子先想起来。”

“……着实解释了不少。”维里蒂想起来神盾局的那些战斗录像，洛基和人在三米以内一般都是肉搏，她还一直奇怪。“本能反应，哈，看来你还是很阿斯加德的嘛。”

不知道为什么，洛基觉得维里蒂说这话听上去没有那么冒犯。但是他还是假装捂心口：“别这么侮辱我。太叫人伤心了。”他从吧椅上下来，施施然地坐到沙发上维里蒂的身旁，以迅雷不及掩耳之势阻止了她合上笔记本电脑。“别，我知道你写同人文，我又不介意。”他换了个舒服点的姿势，“你看，我的选择和你没有本质上的区别。你有一份正经的工作，写同人文只是你的爱好，你有那么一点写故事的天赋。但是你为什么不辞职去当作家呢？因为大部分作家在一开始都不挣钱，而金钱是地球人衡量成功的标准。奇异博士就像那种笃定走文学家之路的人，学院派，但是你看，这是他破产之后的作出的选择。我还没有‘破产’过，所以我的选择很合理嘛。”

是很合理，维里蒂想，但是又很……平庸？这个词太重了。普通。她一直觉得会魔法的、狡猾的、想象力丰富的、诡计多端的洛基是普通的反义词。但是自从和洛基成为朋友以来……洛基住在她的公寓对门，洛基给她做过芝士意面，洛基在她公寓里和追杀过来的敌人狼狈地打架最后唯唯诺诺给她收拾地板——她见识了足够多的属于洛基的普通人的一面。她又不是迷妹来的，没有什么神坛陨落的执念，这样的洛基……还挺可爱的。

“不过我好奇的是，”洛基又跳跃话题，“你为什么会写虚构故事？我以为真言之戒让你讨厌谎言。”

“我要是讨厌谎言就不会喜欢你了。”维里蒂说，“真言之戒让我能看穿谎言，但是好恶是我自己决定的，我讨厌谎言是因为我不喜欢被人欺骗。但是故事，好故事不是为了欺骗人——那是别的——我说不清楚，但是我发现接受这一点以后我能看小说了，很多小说写得挺不错的。写故事也很好玩。这多亏了你，”她如实以告，“你让我发现了故事的乐趣。”

“噢，”洛基缩起手脚。他是害羞了吗？维里蒂好笑地想。“还是第一次有人对我这么说。”

“太可惜了，”维里蒂板起面孔，“作为故事之神你的福音只传播到我一个人吗？”

洛基往她的肩膀靠了靠。半晌，他用非常、非常小的声音说：“一个人就够了。”


End file.
